


Filth and other emotions

by YarnFromSpace



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Play, Bottom Gabriel, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YarnFromSpace/pseuds/YarnFromSpace
Summary: Gabriel and Beelzebub continue to meet up after the Apocal-not. Gabriel shows up and he is different. Porn ensues.





	Filth and other emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Never wrote this pairing before and I rarely write at all. Unbeta'd. Gramatical corrections welcome. Comments/constructive critism more than welcome
> 
> Sweat licking in this. Turn back if thats not your thing.

Beelzebub, Prince of Hell, Lord of Flies, leader of the armies of the Damned, shifted in the scratchy hotel chair. Gabriel was late, again. 

"No fucking reszzzpect." They muttered to themselves. They miracled yet another finger of rotgut whiskey into the smudged glass they gripped. 

The room was lit low, a single lamp leaving shadowed corners in the dingy room. 

Beelzebub set the filthy glass down and had just moved to arise from the dilapidated arm chair and leave. They growled obscenities to themself as they prepared for the trip back to Hell. Suddenly, Gabriel, master of being late and fuck all else as far as Beelzebub was concerned, appeared in the corner next to the musty looking double bed. 

Beelzebub's brow furrowed. "You're late. Make me wait again and I'll have your guts for garters."

Gabriel smirked and looked wholly unconcerned with the short demon's ferocity. 

"Please, I had other concerns. Surely I'm just a bit more busy than you, don't demons delegate?" 

It was then that Beelzebub caught a rather, interesting, aroma that had permeated the room since Gabriel's appearance. Sweat. Clean sweat, and something else, earthy and pungent hit the Prince in a wave. The large fly sitting atop Beelzebub's head buzzed in interest. 

Beelzebub's nostrils flaired, their eyes narrowed, and they sneered. 

"You zzzstink angel. What are you on about dresszzzed like that? What happened to to the dapper little mama'zz boy?"

Beelzebub was nonplussed. The prissy archangel was wearing, of all things, a sweat suit in a color that he would have described as dove gray. Dark patches were visible in the armpits groin and lower back of the matching set and mud was marring the once perfect white running shoes. Beelzebub gawked at the small angel wing logo that adorned the right breast of the ridiculous outfit. Gabriel's usually immaculate hair was slicked to his head with moisture and a few strands were out of place. The angel looked like a disaster compaired to his usual pristine suits and perfectly styled hair. 

The Prince dragged their eyes back up Gabriel's body and ice blue met violet. 

"What...the fzzuck...are you wearing?"

Gabriel straightened his spine and sneered right back at the smaller demon. 

"I'll have you know I take care of my corporeal form with vigorous cardiovascular exercise and someone who wears fishnet ankle socks has no room to judge wardrobe choices." 

Beelzebub felt their face flush at the insult. 

"Whatever, letz get this over with, I szzwear Hasztur smellz better than you." 

Beelzebub returned to the chair and sprawled lazily in it. Gabriel grimaced at the bed and then perched on the edge. 

"Nothing new on my end, Aziraphale continues to be neutral. He just lives, among the humans, with your demon."

Beelzebub rolled their eyes. "Well that confirmzz my observationz. Your angel and my traitor szeem to be happy being disguszztingly in love. They occazionally visit the former antichrizt and his little friends az well as that witch and her boyfriend. No further attemptz to szzubvert the natural order as far as I can tell." 

Beelzebub was having a hard time concentrating. How could Gabriel not be bothered by his own scent. It was overwhelming to them, though their sense of smell had increased a hundred fold when they fell. Part of their demonic nature as a fly they supposed. Beelzebub had asked questions in the beginning but Satan was no more forthcoming with answers than God was.

"So until there is a direct order from The Almighty or your boss we observe and report?" Gabriel replied.

"Szeemz that way." 

"Well this has been a through waste of my time." Gabriel huffed and shifted to rise from the bed. As he did his sweatshirt lifted and a small sliver of skin was exposed. The scent of sweat and grass and rain hit Beelzebub like a bolt of lightening. Beelzebub felt their cock twitch involuntarily, a rushing, hot-blooded feeling that enveloped them from their crown of their head to the tips of their toes. The fly perched on Beelzebub's crown became agitated and buzzed its wings aggresively at Gabriel before The demon Prince willed it away on a puff of sooty ozone. The archangel stared back taking in the demon's dialated pupils and twitching, spiderlike, fingers.

"What is wrong with you? You have been acting odd since I arrived and now you are having a basic human reaction to...what exactly?" 

"Fffzzuck. You. It'z you. Your sztink, zsmell, whatever you want to call it. I need it. Let me have it." Beelzebub did not need to breathe but they were panting, tasting his scent in the air and writhing in their seat, erect cock pushing at the zipper of their trousers.

Gabriel raised his eyebrows "And if I agree what do I get out of this?"

"Orgaszmsz." Beelzebub hissed and launched themselves at Gabriel. 

Gabriel caught the full weight of the small demon and landed with his back on the bed.

Beezelbub was grinding against him desperately and had their face firmly planted in his sweat soaked armpit. Beelzebub let out a tremulous moan that shook their small frame as their lungs filled with his scent. 

Gabriel let out a tickled huff when he felt Beelzebub's small pointed tongue lap at the perspiration soaked cloth. Beelzebub raised their head and locked eyes with Gabriel. More amused that aroused the angel expected a kiss from the Prince but Beelzebub moved to lap at his hairline where sweat was gathered in musty beads and fat drips, moving down to his ear they nipped sharply and then soothed the flesh by sucking on it. Gabriel's breath caught at the stimulation. 

Gabriel shifted to that Beelzebub was cradled between his legs, their heavy weight pressing rhymically against his cunt. Gabriel moaned at the contact and his hands slid down Beezelbub's narrow back to squeeze their ass. Beezelbub's head shot up from where their tongue was exploring the patch of skin behind Gabriel's right ear. 

"Did you make and effort?" They asked, continuing to move their hips

"Yes, but not my usual one. A penis and testicles gets in the way of running." Gabriel replied.

Beezelbub grinned crookedly their eyes flashing and boney hand cradling Gabriels face in an almost loving gesture. "Unexpected. I'm going to tazzte all of you and then I am going to fuck you. Do you want it?" 

Gabriel met Beelzebub's glacier like gaze. He swallowed heavily at the lust he saw in their eyes. 

"I want it." He whispered, voice ragged and wet heat pooling low in his groin. 

With a small twitch of their fingers Gabriel was stripped bare. His dirty clothes and shoes miracled to a messy pile on the floor. He raised an eyebrow at Beezlebub after seeing the state his clothes were left in. Beelzebub appeared to be wearing a black undershirt and boxer briefs.

"Really?" He snorted and Beelzebub gave an answering shrug. They dipped their head and began to lave Gabriel's neck with short kitten like licks and alternatong nibbles, gathering sweat from where it had settled around his Adam's Apple and down to his clavicle. Gabriel let out a soft moan and began to move in a counter rhythm to Beelzebub's undulating hips. He could feel the wetness leaking from his cunt and soaking the fabric covering Beelzebub's erection. 

Beezelbub pulled away slightly. 

"Turn over." They whispered in his ear before shifting their weight off them. Gabriel let out a soft high pitched sound at the loss of pressure.

Gabriel complied willingly, pillowing his head on his arms and Beezelbub straddling his thick thighs the muscles swollen and warm from his workout. 

Beelzebub began slowly. Nuzzling the back of Gabriel's head and lapping at the hair on the nape of his neck again. They then moved on to his arm pits taking lungfuls of air and exhaling warmly over Gabriel's skin. Beelzebub had involuntarily began to undulate slowly against Gabriel's ass as they did this relieving pressure on their swollen cock. 

Gabriel grunted "Lower" and Beelzebub only gave a dark chuckle in response their tongue continuing down, tracing patterns over the angels's skin. 

Gabriel felt warm anticipation and Beelzebub shifted to straddle his calves but rather the pay attention to Gabriel's now throbbing and soaked need he felt a sharp bite and a long soothing lick to his inner thigh. 

Gabriel groaned in frustration his thoughts slowed by arousal.

Beelzebub huffed with amusement, their buzzing becoming more pronounced with arousal "I told you angel, I am going to tazzzzste all of you before I fuck you."

With no further delay Beezelbub gripped the globes of Gabriel's ass, spread them, and licked a sopping wet stripe from his perinium to his coccyx. Gabriel let out a loud shivering moan at the sensation and attempted to buck his hips up to meet Beelzebub's tongue. 

Gabriel half expected to be held down but Beelzebub didn't bother.

"Yeszz, szzhow me how much you want thiszzz." 

Gabriel groaned louder and ground his hips backward to meet Beezelbub's mouth, his hole twitching and his cunt soaking the yellowish sheets below his writhing body. He had never felt this before, never had wet heat invading him like this. The few times he had made An Effort with other Angels he had had male genitals and his partner female, he had also had his intercourse in the style humans called 'missionary'. Gabriel felt contractions in his cunt as it clenched around nothing, the frequency and intensity increasing despite not being stimulated. Gabriel let out a high pitched whine and then he was orgasming, the intensity almost stung as his clitorus spasmed and his walls clenched. A rush of fluid seeped out of his vagina and Beelzebub pulled away gasping for air, lower half of their face reddened and slick with Gabriek's sweat and fluids.

"Szzzzatan help me. New plan. I am going to fuck you now. On your back, angel." 

Gabriel, overwhelmed, flopped onto his back. He gazed through half lidded eyes as Beezelbub removed their undershirt, small breasts with rosy pink nipples swaying close to Gabriel's bite swollen lips as they leaned forward. He raised his head and caught the hardened peak in his mouth and sucked. 

Beezelbub froze, and when grabbed Gabriel by his hair and held his mouth forcibly to their breast tugging roughly and letting out a hissing buzz. 

Heat shot like a laser from where Gabriel was sucking their nipple the Beelzebub's swollen cock. They felt a pulse of precum dribble from the head and soak into where Gabriel's fluids had dampened the fabric. 

Beelzebub blinked and their underwear and shirt was miracled away folded neatly on the dusty writing desk. Gabriel growled around his mouthful and bit down on their nipple. 

Beelzebub hissed and wrenched Gabriel's head from their breast. They made sure they had eye contact with the angel as their hand traveled down his body. 

Gently, so gently that it made Gabriel's breath catch in his throat, Beelzebub explored his folds with their long agile fingers. They gathered up his spent fluids where it was drying in his neatly groomed pubic hair and then ran delicate fingers along the creases of his thighs gathering scent and sweat onto their fingers before bringing it up to their nose and inhaling the intoxicating scent. Beezelbub's eyes rolled up in their head and they ran their tongue between their digits, seeking out every molecule. 

Gabriel watched in stunned silence at this wanton display. His tongue tan over his lips in sympathy and in a flash Beelzebub had their fingers laying lightly on his lips. 

"Tazzste yourzsself, Gabriel." They buzzed, their now bare hips coming in contact with Gabriel's own. 

Gabriel, his violet eyes never leaving Beelzebub's blue, opened his mouth and lapped against their digits. He tasted skin, spit, his own juices, and underneath everything the acrid chemical taste if brimstone. It tasted like sin.

With a wanton cry Gabriel spread his legs and hooked a calf around Beezelbub's hip. The angel's hand found Beelzebub's length heavy erection they were guided into him with a sigh. 

Beezlebub entered him slowly and Gabriel arched with the new sensation of being stretched and so full. The initial burn of being entered giving way to a heady fullness that made Gabriel pant, his breathing syncing up with Beelzebub subconsciously. 

Beelzebub pressed their mouth to the juncture of Gabriel's neck and shoulder lapping at the newly formed sweat that arose and Beezlebub pressed flush to Gabriel. 

"I won't lazzzt long. I can't." Beelzebub whispered harshly into Gabriel's shoulder. Already he could feel their balls twitching, full of seed they hoped to spill deep inside their enemy, their angel. 

Gabriel felt his cunt clench at Beelzebub's confession. He gripped at the demon's back, blunt nails digging into their milky skin. 

"Then don't wait, fuck me."

Beelzebub let out a whimper that was not demonic at all and began to piston their hips in an increasing rhythm making sure their pubic bone brushed against Gabriel's clitoris with every thrust. 

Beelzebub was going to come, they felt the low pressure at the base of their spine increase and their cock begin to swell with their impending orgasm. It felt, not like heaven, but as close to the euphoria as they would feel again.

Greedy for their reaction Beelzebub shoved a hand between their writhing bodies and found Gabriel's clitoris, slick and pulsong under theor clever fingers. A few moments and the angel was arching his back, babbling in Latin, and clenching rhythmically around Beelzebub as he came again.

Overwhelmed, the demon Prince shut their eyes tight and buried their face in Gabriel's sweat slicked chest as they came deep inside the angel. 

There was silence except for shifting sheets and gasping breath for what could have been minutes or could have been years for the millenia old beings. 

Gabriel moved a hand to stroke Beezelbub's sweat slicked hair, soothing the smaller creature. Beelzebub raised their head looking into Gabriel's eyes. Neither moved first but their mouths met in a kiss that was as tender as a wedding night promise.

Beezlebub jerked away suddenly. Their eyes flashing and going dark. In seconds they had miracled themselves fully dressed , standing at the end of the bed, and as put together and a Prince or Hell and fallen angel could be. 

Beelzebub stared intensely at the water stained ceiling of the hotel, refusing to look at Gabriel who was still sprawled on the bed. 

"None of that. I got what I wanted, you got what I promiszzed." They licked their lips the buzzing of their voice sounded shaken. 

Gabriel stared "I-" he started, not sure what he was going to say.

Beezlebub's glared at him and Gabriel saw ice blue indifference "No." Beelzebub snapped. With a sound of crackling gravel and the heat of magma they descended through the floor, leaving no trace behind. 

Gabriel sat up then, placing his head in his hands, wondering why he had a gnawing feeling of regret. After a few moments and an audible sniffle he walked naked to the dingy bathroom and started the shower. 


End file.
